


Laura Hollis and Befriending the Beast

by carmensadora



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gryffindor Laura Hollis, Ravenclaw Carmilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmensadora/pseuds/carmensadora
Summary: Laura Hollis begins to notice bite marks in girls necks. But strangely, all of those girls have only one thing in common; They're each one of Carmilla Karnstein's "Study Buddies". So, naturally Laura (against Perry, Laf, and Danny's warnings) decides to befriend the brooding and potentially dangerous Ravenclaw.





	1. Sherman Trys to Kill a Magical Owl

Laura Hollis was reattempting to watch an episode of Veronica Mars when a shrill noise came from the lower level of the two-story townhome she shared with her father, Sherman Hollis. The screech was quickly followed by a frightened bellow that was produced by Sherman and the sound of a baseball bat shattering a vase. Laura stuffed the rest of a cookie she had just taken a large bite out of into her mouth before hurrying down the stairs to aid her father. She stood in awe when she saw a large snowy owl brandishing an envelope in her direction. The owl nodded at her as if urging her to take the envelope. Sherman had ceased his efforts to squash the owl when he saw it's calm actions towards Laura. Laura smiled, her mouth still full of cookie, and uttered a muffled thank you as she took the envelope. The snowy owl spread its wings and flew out of the kitchen window it had come through. Her eyes quickly darted to the envelope in her nearly trembling hands.  
  
Ms. L. Hollis  
The Upstairs Bedroom  
7\. Quirrel Street  
Brixton  
Surrey  
  
Laura stared at the envelope in complete disbelief. She couldn't fathom how an owl would know her address, let alone the room she slept in. She turned the envelope over and looked over the blood red seal on it. It picured a crest with four animals, a lion in the top left corner, a serpent in the top right, a badger in the bottom left and a raven in the bottom right. Below the crest was a banner that read Draco Dortmund Nunquam Titillandus. In the middle of the crest was a capital H. She tore the envelope open without further hesitation. She carefully read the letter written in emerald ink.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: MINERVA MCGONAGALL  
  
Dear Ms. Hollis,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Headmistress  
  
Laura stared at the paper in confusion, but continued on to the next page.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
UNIFORM  
  
First-year students will require:  
  
1.Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
  
2.One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
  
3.One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
  
4.One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
  
Please note that all pupils’ clothes should carry name tags.  
  
COURSE BOOKS  
  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
  
A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
  
1 wand  
  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
  
1 telescope  
  
1 set brass scales  
  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS  
  
Please arrive at Platform 9 3/4 by 9:30 a.m. on September 1.  
  
Laura scoffed. This had to be a joke.  
She showed the letter to Sherman, who nearly passed out upon his sight of the crest.  
"Isn't this hilarious Dad? Someone really thinks we're going to believe this?"  
  
"Laura, honey, I think I need to tell you something... Something about your mum."  



	2. Rushing Out The Front Door

“So… my Mum was a witch..” Laura let out a long sigh, showcasing how disappointed she was that her father did not tell her this information.   
“You just planned to let me live my life without knowing who my mother was... without knowing who I was?!” Laura practically yelled this.  
“Laura… it was to protect you…” Sherman lowered his eyes as he spoke, instantly knowing that his words held no chance of justifying his actions.   
“To protect me from what? Having a proper set of friends? Understanding who I am and not believing that I'm a freak?” Laura was standing now, her fingers curled into fists.  
“Laura…. I was going to tell you eventually…” Sherman's response only angered Laura even more.   
“When, Dad, when?”  
Sherman hesitated to respond, and by time he was ready, Laura was already upstairs. When she slammed the door, the whole house shook, causing Sherman to wince. 

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

“Laura, wake up, it's time to go to Diagon Alley.” Sherman's voice was low and soft, but enough to wake up Laura.  
It had been over a week since Sherman had told Laura that her mother was a witch, and Laura had for the most part, calmed down. She yawned and stretched, nearly hitting her father as she did.  
“Alright Dad, just let me get dressed first.”

Once she had thrown on a t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, she sprinted down the stairs, grabbed a piece of toast and hastily put her shoes on.   
“Laura you have to e-” Sherman's futile attempt at getting Laura to eat breakfast was put to an end as Laura ran out the door.   
“Let's go, Dad!”   
Sherman reluctantly got up, and joined Laura outside.   
“Can we at least stop for some food on the way, kiddo?”  
Laura had already climbed inside of the old Ford pickup truck before Sherman had gotten outside.   
“No time Dad, let's go!”

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

When they had reached Diagon Alley, the owner led them outside and tapped a certain pattern of bricks. The bricks seemingly melted into an opening to a new world. 

Laura's eyes lit up at the new world opened up right before her.


	3. Pet Names and Wands

As Laura walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, a pale-skinned girl with long, raven coloured hair attempted to walk in at the same time.   
“Watch it, Cupcake.” She said, venom lacing the words.   
“Um, excuse me, but who the hell are you?” Laura shot back.   
“No one you should be concerned with, Creampuff.”   
A squat witch approached the girl.   
“Ah, yes, a Karnstein. Carmilla, I suppose?”   
“Yes, Ma'am.” The girl grumbled.   
Laura snorted, so much for the Carmilla's air of mystery.  
“And you miss?” The witch who Laura guessed to be Madam Malkin asked, turning to Laura.   
“I’m Laura. Laura Hollis.”  
“Come, Come, Stand on these platforms.”

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

“Now Laura, it's time to go to Ollivander's.” Sherman announced as Laura walked out of Madam Malkin's, robes in hand.   
When Laura walked into the store, an older man with unkempt white hair approached her.   
“Here for a wand, I suppose?”   
As he asked this a box started violently shaking, nearly flying off of the shelves.   
“This wand, always so temperamental.” He grumbled, and went to stop it.  
“Can I try that one, sir?”   
“Are you sure ma'am? This wand tends to be dangerous.” He was hesitant in saying this, as if he was afraid to let someone near it.  
“Yes. I'm sure.”  
He took the wand off of the shelf, and set it down onto the counter. It immediately began shaking, moving toward Laura.  
He opened the box, and took the wand out of it, hands shaking, and handed it to Laura.  
“Now, point at these boxes over here, give it a swish and a flick and say, Wingardium Leviosa.”   
Laura did as he said, and yelled.   
“Wingardium Leviosa!”  
The boxes floated off of the shelves, and golden light encircled Laura.  
“Holly wood, Thestral Hair core, 10 ⅗ inches, very flexible. I've never seen a wand make such a strong choice before, but it appears to have chosen you.”


End file.
